baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Irenicus's Dungeon 1st Floor
Irenicus' Dungeon is the area where Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn begins. Imoen, Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo can be found within the dungeon. Background Irenicus' first base in the game that consists of several rooms with different purposes for Irenicus' experiments. These include prisons, libraries, bedrooms and even cloning rooms. This base appears to be underneath Waukeen’s Promenade considering that, once your character escapes this place, you end up in Waukeen's Promenade. The main character and his starting companions are initially trapped here in the prison room (Area 1), excluding Khalid and Dynaheir. Rooms of the dungeon At the very start of the game Imoen will let Gorion's Ward free from their cell. Jaheira and Minsc are nearby, in two other cells. Jaheira's door can be opened with a key located on top of the table at Area 2, but the key to Minsc's cell is lost and the ranger has to be provoked to break free from his cell in a fit of rage. In the Weapons Room (Area 2), there are basic weapons and armors for the main character and his companions to use, because their original gear from the first Baldur's Gate game was taken away and sold to various characters throughout the game. There is also a hidden stash behind a trapped picture in this room where you can retrieve a Dagger +1, 3 Potions of Healing and the Golden Pantaloons if the main character had them in the last game. Imoen’s current abilities will disarm and unlock this stash with relative ease. There is also a Jailkeep Golem that was not designed to attack escaping inmates (as it was not expected for anyone to escape.) That will not attack at but will only tell you to get back into the party’s jail cells. The Portal Rooms (Areas 3 and 17) are magic portals that lead to the second level of the dungeon once the key from Area 16 has been retrieved. The Electricity Power Room (Area 4) is where a buzzing contraption that seems like a battery to produce electrical power and to spawn Lightning Mephits. It produces lightning that can harm the party. It can be turned off with a switch that will also grant 2000 XP. The Crystal Room (Area 5) is a room full of pools and magic crystals that show images of cityscapes and presumably other things as well. Aataqah the Genie will be here to ask the player a question that will lead to different outcomes. See the quest notes for the possible outcomes. Eventually the genie will suggest to Gorion's Ward to seek out Rielev and then disappear. The Laboratory (Area 7) has several tubes, a few of which contain strange creatures that appear to be in a state of suspended animation. These tubes can be powered by power cells collected from Rielev. The creatures inside will provide mostly minor hints on the nature of Jon Irenicus. The trapped locked box contains a Quarterstaff +1. The small room marked as Area 6 contains a Maintenance Golem charged with cleaning the dungeon's sewers. As the golem has no eyes, it will mistake Gorion's Ward for Irenicus and offer to perform its services. Allowing it to do so will open the way to Area 13. Area 9 contains Rielev's glass container. The creature inside will task the party with taking out the container's Energy Cell, thus killing it for some XP award. The energy cell can then be used to power the containers at the Laboratory area. Among the books in the Library (Area 10), a diligent adventurer will find some useful potions and scrolls. Further down the corridor some Duergar will challenge the party (Area 11). One of them wears Mail of the Dead (by default) or another item of the list of imported items in case Gorion's Ward was imported from Baldur's Gate I. Also be sure to collect the Acorns needed for a quest. Continuing down the corridor from the Duergar room, a door is present on the left side of the corridor at the point where the corridor turns right (not marked on map). This is a portal to the Elemental Plane of Air and leads to the freeing the djinni quest. To activate the portal, the Air Elemental Statue must be in your possession. The corridor ends at Area 12 where a Cambion is trapped inside a magical sphere. Tampering with the nearby machine will free him and cause him to attack. Upon death he drops a Bastard Sword +1. Area 13 (now opened) contains a single Otyugh worth 5000 XP and leads to the living quarters. Beware of the traps in Master’s and Mistress’ Rooms (Areas 14 and 16). The Master's room contains the Helm of Balduran in a trapped chest along with the Air Elemental Statue and other loot. Turning right out of the room leads towards a small grassy area with a single tree (as strange as that sounds underground) and three dryads. They will ask to be set free with the help of the acorns held by Ilyich in Area 10. The next area (the Mistress' Room) contains the key to the portals in Areas 3 and 17 and the Pommel Jewel of the Equalizer. Entering this room will also sound an intruder alarm and will turn the golems from Area 8 hostile. Enemies *Smoke Mephit *Lightning Mephit *Steam Mephit *Ice Mephit *Radiant Mephit *Dust Mephit *Goblin *Ilyich and his Duergar comrades (Area 11) *Cambion (Area 12) worth 6000 XP, drops Chain Mail and a Bastard Sword +1 Quests *Escape Irenicus' Dungeon *Release Jaheira From Her Cell *Release Minsc From His Cell *Free the Djinn *Helping Irenicus's captive dryads *Aataqah's Question Category:Articles with redlinks